powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arsenal (Holy Spirits)
A list of weapons used by the Holy Spirit Rangers. Morphers Mask Scanners The Mask Scanners are the Holy Spirit Rangers' personal morphers. To activate it, the Rangers open it, place a card in the mouth slot, and close it. The morphs are activated with the Power Cards, and the call is "Angels of Light, Guardians Unite!" Pride Cell Morpher The Pride Cell Morpher is the Holy Knight's personal morpher. It is a cellphone- type morpher, but it works almost the same way as the Mask Scanner, ecxept you have to type in an input code as well. The morph activation call is the same as the other Rangers: "Angels of Light, Gaurdians Unite." Spirit Cards The Spirit Cards are the cards that the Holy Rangers & Holy Knight use during Power Rangers Holy Spirits. It comes in various types: Zord, Battle, & Morph. Each card holds a different power & these cards are very helpful. Once the card is placed in the Mask Scanner or the Pride Cell Morpher, it will activate the effect of the card like: summoning their weapons, use for diffrent attacks, summoning their zords, & transforming to the Holy Rangers & Holy Knight. Spirit Card Types *'Morph': Initiates the transformation from human to Holy Ranger. *'Summon': Summons either the Holy Crypts, Holy Weapons, or Holy Zords. *'Spirit Dynamic': Activates the Spirit Dynamic attack when used with the Holy Blaster. Using the Earth & Water Spirit Dynamic Cards with the Earthsea Cannon activates the Earthsea Dynamic attack. *'Combine': Combines the five main Holy Zords into the Holy Spirit Megazord. **'Dual Combine': Combines the Holy Spirit Megazord, Cyberax, the Holy Air Tribe, Holy Earth Tribe, & Holy Water Tribe into the Holy Trinity Megazord or the Holy Spirit Megazord & the Regulus Megazord into the Hercules Megazord. *'Victory Charge': Initiates the Holy Spirit Megazord's final attacks. *'Ultimate Charge': Initiates the Moroni Megazord's final attack. *Outbreak: Enhancement card. *'Splash': Elemental card. *'Expand': Spell card. *'Explosion': Element Attack card. *'Focus': Perception-affecting card. *'Spark': Thunder Element card. Air Power Spirit Cards Earth Power Spirit Cards Water Power Spirit Cards Knight Power Spirit Cards Unlike the Holy Rangers, the Holy Knight uses the numbers on his Pride Cell Morpher to activate his Holy Spirit Techniques. *'Morph': Code 515 initiates the transformation from human to Holy Knight. Code 717 initiates the transformation from Holy Knight to the Holy Lion Crypt while Code 535 reverses the transformation. *'Summon': Code 848 summons the Holy Cannon Crypt. The code 262 summons the Holy Sea-Lion & Sky-Lion Zords. *'Knight Dynamic': Code 474 activates the Knight Dynamic attack when used with the Thunder Magnum. *'Combine': Code 353 initiates the combination of the Holy Lion Crypt & the Holy Sea-Lion & Sky-Lion Zords into the Regulus Megazord. **'Dual Combine': Code 525 initates the combination of the Holy Spirit Megazord & the Regulus Megazord into the Hercules Megazord. *'Victory Charge': Code 919 initiates the Regulus Megazord's finishing attack, as well as the finishing attack of the Hercules Megazord. *Explosion: Code 202 activates all Explosion Cards. *Spark: Code 303 activates all Spark Cards. *Splash: Code 404 activates all Splash Cards. *Focus: Code 505 activates all Focus Cards. *Outbreak: Code 606 activates all Outbreak Cards. *Expand: Code 707 activates all Expand Cards. Crypt Cards The Rangers use the Crypt Cards to summon the Crypt Zords or power up their Spirit Lasers, Holy Cycles & Megazords, as their Holy Crypt Tribes reveal themselves. Holy Air Tribe Holy Air Tribe was revealed with Caren & Kelly's freed from the arguing spell. In Angel Force, Samuel saw the mysterious birds who lives on the forest. The Holy Air Tribe went to help with using Crypt Card to summoned by Samuel. Holy Water Tribe Holy Water Tribe was the first revealed thank to Charlie's is willing to never give up on his friends. Jason fishing and caught the Holy Water Tribe named Holy Hammer Zord. Thank to Hammer Zord, its friends was freed the fishing net. Holy Earth Tribe Holy Earth Tribe was revealed with Kelly and Nolan courage's. Annie digging the fossils actually the Holy Earth Tribe. With the three of them are collected, Beelzebub can used Recover Card to revive them. Holy Dragon Tribe When Devin lost one of his was a complete blank Devin tried recreate the Dragon Crypt from the kids crayon's in the park with out a Red Crayon. Samuel and Dragon Crypt look the rainbow then it go to the rainbow see the four colored Dragon Crypts. The four colored Dragon Crypts create the massive powers of Crypt Card. When the defeated, Samuel can used again during Beelzebub used Colored Blaster Card when Dragon Tribes sent to rainbow and disappeared. Holy Weapons The Six Holy Weapons are summoned by their individual Weapon Cards. They can combine to create a powerful cannon, the Super Holy Blaster, in episode 42. Flame Saber The Flame Saber is the Holy Red Ranger's exclusive sword, conducts his Red Break with the power of the Dragon. Wing Striker Pink's exclusive weapon conducts her Pink Trick with the aid of the Phoenix. Fang Axe The Holy Black Ranger's exclusive ax. It conducts his Black Attack with the aid of the supple Snake. Claw Digger The Holy Yellow Ranger's personal weapon. Fin Archer The Holy Blue Ranger's personal weapon. Sea Daggers Two daggers used by the Holy Green Ranger. They combine with the Rangers' Super Holy Blaster. Spirit Laser The standard sidearm for all of the Rangers. Their Crypts can be attached to the muzzle for more power. Defender Mode We are the Defenders of the faith! Defender Rangers!! Defender of Storm! Red Defender Ranger! Defender of Storm! Pink Defender Ranger! Defender of Earth! Black Defender Ranger! Defender of Earth! Yellow Defender Ranger! Defender of Water! Blue Defender Ranger! Defender of Water! Green Defender Ranger! Activated with the Defender Cards, this is the official power-up of the Holy Spirit Rangers. Excalibur The gold Holy Sword that's more powerful then all the Devils put together. The ancient tablet say "If the Holy Spirit lost all the powers and the rain of the Devils surround the world, the only one weapon that is more powerful can defeated all the Devils is the "Holy Sword" that can restored all the Holy Spirit by touching the hilt of the Holy Sword. The Holy Sword can be found the crater of the moon be guarded by the keeper of the Holy Sword". Holy Horn The Holy Horn is a greater power created by the god 10,000 years ago that can be used for good or evil. When the god created the Holy Horn but when the forces of the Devils want the power of Holy Horn to end the world and bring back there defeated monsters, so the gods split the Horn in two pieces and scatted them across earth. The first piece was about to be published in Therical city museum and the second piece is at the bottom of the ocean. In episode 27 Terror horn and Oren brought two pieces to gatherer to end the world. But episode 28 is the Rangers use to summon the Hermes Megazord Card. So now the Rangers will use the Holy Horn in case of emergency. Notes *The Sea Daggers are based on the Venus Dagger from Sailor Moon. Category:Arsenal Category:Power Rangers Holy Spirits